mad_cityfandomcom-20200223-history
Jewelry Store
The Jewelry Store is one of the four Heists available in Mad City. It is a robbery where you must jump on crates, jump onto the building using a conveyor belt on the left side of the building, walk around the building to the center, climb a rope onto the top of the building, break the top vent, and jump down into the jewelry store. The Jewelry Store can be robbed for 2 minutes before closing, after which it will remain closed for 16 minutes before reopening. The Jewelry Store once had a different form, but was revamped and released on February 23rd, 2019. When the Jewelry Store is open, criminals who want to rob it will have to go to the left side of the building to climb up on two non-interactable crates near a conveyer belt. Players will then jump onto the conveyer belt and go up onto the top of the building and go around to behind the middle platform to find a rope. Once the player finds the rope, they must climb the rope and continue straight to drill through the vent in order to enter the Jewelry Store. Once the player is in the Jewelry Store, there will be various counters where jewels will be sealed behind a glass cover. Players will have to punch the glass 3 times to break it and get the jewels, which are valued at $500 cash for each glass cover broken. There is also a jewel covered with a cone-like laser shape, while being surrounded by spinning lasers. This jewel can be "smashed and grabbed" to award $2500 cash, which will not count towards the $5,000 limit for the criminal base, and will award the cash immediately. However, only one player can loot it per robbery, so it's a race for the jewel if multiple players are doing the robbery together. Once players have collected the cash they want to bring back to the criminal base, they can wait until the store closes, fly out through the vent opening using a jetpack or flying abilities obtained from crystals dropped by heroes, or by escaping through the open door way with a big EXIT sign. When players go through the EXIT sign pathway, they will be met with a room full of lasers. Players will first have to jump over a line of two lasers, and crawl under another line of three lasers. After that, they will have to jump left around a spinning laser machine to jump over a few lasers, while a moving line of lasers will force them to crawl when it's coming towards them. Once they finally finish the laser course, players can escape through an electrical door and head back to the Criminal Base to recieve their cash. (up to $10500 with the VIP gamepass)}}The Jewelry Store is one of the four Heists available in Mad City. It is a robbery where you must climb a rope onto the top of the building, break the top vent, and jump down into the jewelry store. When the Jewelry Store is open, Criminals who want to rob it will get on top of the building via a rope on the side or other means. Once completed, criminals will go to the giant gray vent on top of the entrance. Once the criminal goes near it, the vent will automatically start being broken, and after the process is complete, the vent cover will fall down and trigger the alarm, leaving the entrance to the jewelry store heist open. Once criminals jump down the vent opening, they will be greeted with a room full of lasers and jewels locked behind glass. Criminals will have to jump or crawl around the lasers to come into contact with the jewels, where they will have to break the glass by punching the glass multiple times until it breaks, rewarding them with $500 for each glass box broken. The glass displays will regenerate after a while, allowing you to break them. A big jewel also resides behind numerous lasers, and can be broken by pressing "E". This gives you instantly, which is not limited by the players' bag. The jewel will not regenerate so one player per robbery may break the jewel. Once the criminals want to leave, they can either fly out of the vent opening with their hero powers, or go through another laser obstacle course, where they must jump over floor lasers, jump around laser spinners that will occasionally change in direction, or a moving laser that criminals will have to crawl to get under. If a criminal gets hit by a laser in the laser obstacle course to exit, the difficulty of the laser spinners will increase by switching directions every few seconds. Once they leave the Jewelry Store, or the Jewelry Store automatically closes after a short period of time, criminals will have to go back to the criminal base to earn the money from the robbery. After the Jewelry Store closes, criminals will have to wait 16 minutes until the Jewelry Store opens up again. *There are 22 lasers in the Jewelry Store, 10 of which are moving. Category:Heists Category:Locations